gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kartel Kolumbijski
Miguel (? - 1999) Cisco (1999 - 2000) nieznany szef (2000) Catalina (2001) | lokalizacja = Fort Staunton, Wyspa Staunton (III) Atlantic Quays, Portland (A) Callahan Point, Portland (A) Aspatria, Wyspa Staunton (A) Lotnisko Międzynarodowe Francis, Shoreside Vale (A,LCS) Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale (LCS, III) | typ = kartel narkotykowy | wrogowie = Yakuza, Rodzina Leone, Forelli Family, Claude (od roku 2001) | sojusznicy = Yardies, Triady | pojazdy = Krążownik Kartelu | bronie = pistolety, Uzi, Micro SMG, AK-47 | biznes = Dom Kawy Kappa, Panlantic Construction Company | członkowie = Claude (do roku 2001), Catalina, Cisco, Miguel }} Kartel Kolumbijski (ang. Colombian Cartel) – gang występujący w Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto Advance i Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, działający w Liberty City, stworzony na podstawie prawdziwego Kartelu Kolumbijskiego działającego m.in. w północnej części Ameryki Południowej i w USA. Pojazdem Kartelu we wszystkich grach jest tzw. Krążownik Kartelu (ang. Cartel Cruiser). Gang swoją siedzibę ma w willi Cataliny w Cedar Grove na Shoreside Vale. Historia 1998 W 1998 Toni, na polecenie Salvatore'a, miał dokonać zakupu narkotyków od Kartelu. Transakcja została jednak przerwana przez obławę policyjną. Mimo to protagonista ucieka z towarem. Następnie eskortują Avery'ego Carringtona z lotniska. Ostatni raz pojawiają się, gdy próbują odzyskać dług od Donalda Love'a. Ten, z pomocą Toniego, ucieka z miasta. W związku z tym Kartel przejmuje jego willę i czyni ją swoją siedzibą. 2000 W 2000 roku Mike poznaje obecnego bossa Kartelu - Cisco i wykonuje dla niego kilka misji jak wysadzenie w powietrze fabryki czy porwanie Yuki. Ostatecznie, przygotowany do ucieczki szef Kolumbijczyków, ginie z rąk Vinniego. W misji Love of Money nowy boss Kartelu atakuje Mike'a twierdząc, że to on jest winny śmierci Cisco. 2001 W 2001 roku doszło do małego rozłamu, gdyż w czasie napadu na bank Claude, został zdradzony przez Catalinę, w efekcie czego złapała go policja, a dziewczyna zdobyła większą władzę nad Kartelem. Później Claude chcąc się zemścić i dorobić dodatkowych pieniędzy wywołuje wojnę między Kartelem, a Yakuzą. W ostateczności dochodzi do wielkiej bitwy określanej później jako masakra, w wyniku której Catalina i większa część Kartelu zginęła. Ciekawostki * Choć Yardies są sprzymierzeńcami Kartelu, to gdy się spotkają, otworzą przeciw sobie ogień. * Ciekawostką są także sami członkowie. Gdy ich zabijemy i spojrzymy na podeszwy ich butów, zobaczymy że są zrobione z ich skinów. * W GTA III można usłyszeć, że Kolumbijczycy na ulicy powtarzają teksty z wprowadzenia np. It's no problem to kill you!, Come on!, You're gonna be sorry!. * Kartel Kolumbijski jest jednym z dwóch gangów, które pod koniec GTA III zmieniają swój arsenał broni. Początkowo używają kompletu pistolet + uzi, pod koniec gry uzi + AK-47. Drugim takim gangiem jest Rodzina Leone (początkowo mafia używa wyłącznie pistoletu, po misji Sayonara Salvatore używa ona kompletu pistolet + obrzyn). * Możliwe nawet, że pomiędzy 1998 a 2001 rokiem, Kartel prowadził z Forellimi wojnę o Fort Staunton. Początkowo działali tam Forelli, lecz po wysadzeniu dzielnicy i prawdopodobnie śmierci Franco Forelliego Kolumbijczycy przejęli Fort, a podczas akcji GTA III dołączyła tam Yakuza. * Podczas misji Zdążyć przed wybuchem Kartel jest wobec Claude'a neutralny. * Choć po misji Grand Theft Aero tracą dzielnicę Fort Staunton to nadal będą się na niej pojawiać wraz z członkami Yakuzy co będzie powodowało ciągłe strzelaniny na ulicach. Galeria Plik:Kartel Kolumbijski (LCS).jpg|Członkowie Kartelu Kolumbijskiego w 1998 Plik:Cartel (A).png|Członkowie Kartelu Kolumbijskiego w 2000 Plik:Kartel Kolumbijski (III).jpg|Członkowie Kartelu Kolumbijskiego w 2001